


shots, shots, shots

by candybeat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybeat/pseuds/candybeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>momotarou's and nitori's relationship, inspired by 10 different words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shots, shots, shots

1\. sick

momotarou’s heart does this thing where it threatens to jump out of his chest whenever nitori-senpai smiles at him. what’s even worse is that feeling of warmth spreading throughout his body, all because of nitori-senpai touching him. he feels dizzy, so dizzy that that it worried him enough to tell rin-senpai about it. 

but when he had told rin-senpai about how he feels, he only laughed at momotarou’s predicament and then shared an inside joke with yamazaki-senpai, “he’s definitely sick alright.” 

and if momomtarou hadn’t been distracted by his own pain, he would have heard yamazaki-senpai snort and say, “the only sick he is, is lovesick.”

2\. bloom 

nitori’s never thought of the possibility that he’d fall in love in high school. sure, many people have commented that what he felt with rin-senpai was probably love, but he admired and respected the relationship he had with rin-senpai too much to even consider it. 

nitori’s a very busy kid, with too much homework and too big dreams, but somehow, momotarou had slipped in, with his golden eyes and too-wide too-bright smile and made something bloom in nitori’s too-empty chest. 

3\. sunsets

"watcha reading, nitori-senpai?" momotarou had been unsuccessfully trying to do his homework when his eyes landed on nitori reading a book. 

but nitori doesn’t answer, and at his second call of, “nitori-senpai?” he sees nitori’s eyes watering, and a second later, he’s full out crying. 

immediately, he feels panic. he doesn’t know what to do. it’s always been him doing the crying and seijurou doing the comforting. so, in times like this, he does what his brother would do. he slowly moves towards nitori, sets the book on his desk, and wraps his arms around nitori’s shoulders. 

he doesn’t know if he’s doing anything right, and this must be wrong, wrong, wrong because nitori only cries harder, sounding so broken. he’d let go, but nitori’s returning the hug and really, the only response momotarou can give back is to hold him tighter. 

the room is quiet, and he almost wishes it was raining, if only to drown the sound of nitori crying. his eyes land on the book, recognizes it as the little prince, a book seijurou had read to him when he was younger. it’s open to the page where the little prince is sitting on a small chair, flowers and plants surrounding him, watching fourty-four sunsets all alone. 

and momotarou’s heart plummets in his chest, oh. 

it’s the one part of the book he’s never understood until now, and he doesn’t need to read, to ask nitori, and were you very, very sad on the day you watched fourty-four sunsets? to know why nitori is crying. 

for once, momotarou understands. 

4\. swing

"nitori-senpai! nitori-senpai! push me on the swing," momotarou shouts to nitori, who had been left behind when momo had ran to the swings. 

nitori only sighs and runs to catch up. 

"push me! push me!" momo says and then laughs in delight when nitori finally pushes him. when he’s high enough all on his own, nitori sits on the swing beside him, and works to catch up. 

somehow, i’m always trying to catch up, he notes, but there’s no bitterness in it, which surprises him. he does admit that it’s hard to hold any bad thoughts against this boy, whose laughs sound like they’re made of sunshine. 

5\. red

so vivid, the color you’ve been chasing your whole life. it feels like your whole life, doesn’t it? blue might have been the color of the sea, of the pool, shades of chlorine-seasoned water, but red is the almost color of rin-senpai’s hair. it’s the color you’ve always wanted to be. in the nights, where you’re half-delirious, you think bitterly that the only red you’ve seem to embodied is the red penmarks on your english test.

these days, it is the color of your pumping blood, the pounding of your heart, the heat rising to your cheeks, the first color of his rainbow like smile after the rain has fallen on his cheeks. it is the color of momotarou’s hair, and you’re still chasing the color red. 

6\. halcyon

they’re walking together at an amusement park, have been walking for a while, and have accomplished so much already. nitori’s the kind of person that plans the whole disney land trip, from where to start, where to finish, pee breaks, where to sit the best for fireworks, so really it only makes sense that they’ve ridden so many rides. what’s honestly surprising is how unprepared nitori is for this date. 

how do you even date somebody???? what counts as a date????? these are the true questions that had been plaguing his mind, so much that he’d asked rin-senpai for advice. except rin-senpai hadn’t exactly been helpful.

he’d blushed and looked away, scratching his head, “err, i guess you guys do couple stuff, like holding hands and sharing umbrellas when it’s raining and walking home together,” and then he made eye contact with nitori and smiled awkwardly, sheepishly. nitori looks up to rin-senpai, but really, the things he says sometimes, it’s like he pulled them out of a shoujo manga. anyway, what he did surmise out of that is the hand holding thing. that seemed like a good place to start. people out on dates held hands. 

hands. ten fingers. warm and intertwined. he’d worked up a sweat thinking about it, how he’d ask momo about it. how does one begin to hold hands? he never did get the answer, so he’s stuck in limbo, walking in disney land, urging himself to just hold momo’s hand. 

"nitori-senpai?" momo says, a couple of meters in front of him. 

"eh?" nitori says, and then realizes he’d been too caught up in his thoughts that he’d been left behind. he immediately runs to catch up to him. 

"sorry! i was just thinking about something," he even laughs to hide the fact that he’s embarrassed, but momo only pouts. 

"are you not having fun, nitori-senpai?" he asks, teeth worrying his lip, and it hits nitori that maybe he’s not the only one worrying about this date. 

nitori smiles, genuinely and wholeheartedly, “actually, it’s the most fun i’ve had in a while.” it’s true, it’s true. 

"good," momo grins, "it wouldn’t be a good date, if i was the only one having fun." and then he pauses, looks off to the side and then back at nitori again. 

"where are we going next?" he asks. 

nitori has to look at the map, “uh, space mountain? unless you wanna eat right now? up to you.”

"SPACE MOUNTAIN." is his answer, and he says it with so much finality that nitori almost feels ashamed of even considering something else. and then momo looks at him, his cheeks unashamedly red, and says, "we should hold hands, nitori-senpai."

but all nitori can come up with is, “huh?” he’s so stupid.

good thing momo understands him anyway, because he just grabs nitori’s hands like it’s the easiest thing in the world, not something that nitori’s been slowly encouraging himself to do, and they walk all the way to space mountain, together, their hands swinging between them. 

it’s a date. 

7\. dulcet

it’s the perfect summer day, where it’s so sunny and hot that the only way to beat the heat is hit the beach. oddly, for a swim team, beach days were pretty rare. it’s probably because no training’s really done on these days, and when it’s such a pretty day outside, who really wants to be serious? 

momotarou loves the beach, loves the white sand, loves the sea shells he can collect, loves the way the cool blue water feels on his skin. and he’s so happy, so so happy, to be here for the first time with his boyfriend. 

boyfriend. even the word has him grinning. lately, everything seems to remind him of nitori-senpai, which only means he’s grinning ninety percent of the time. the other ten percent is him sleeping, but rin-senpai had commented that momotarou probably smiles in his sleep. 

speaking of nitori-senpai, it’s rather nice to see him floating around the water, all calm and relaxed. momotarou is absolutely enamored with the dedication that nitori-senpai gives to swimming, but he’s also learned to appreciate the small moments where nitori-senpai looks so at peace in the water that he loves. 

that doesn’t stop him from splashing his face with water, though. 

nitori sinks in the water and comes up spluttering and momotarou is in tears with laughter. 

nitori glares at him, “momo—” but whatever else he was going to say is swallowed by momotarou’s mouth. nitori melts into the kiss, arms coming up to rest on momotarou’s shoulders. his mouth drops open, as momotarou leans closer to deepen the kiss. this is great, momotarou thinks, this is so great. he pulls back a little when he hears uozomi and minami whistling and making lewd comments in the background. nitori’s kind of embarrassed but momotarou doesn’t really care which is why he keeps showering nitori’s face with kisses. 

nitori’s face is red, but it’s got nothing to do with the sun. momotarou grins.

8\. charm

momotarou’s not the most observant person around, but it’s hard not to notice the systematic way that nitori prepares for his race. (it’s only hard because they’re dating, and momotarou’s sure his eyes are always glued to nitori.) 

take right now, for example. nitori puts his shorts on one foot first and then the other, always in that specific order. and then, momotarou notices the amount of stuff in nitori’s locker and he can’t help but comment, “why do you have so much stuff in your locker?”

"they’re lucky charms," is nitori’s serious answer. 

momotarou scratches his head, “hmm, i guess i can understand?” he moves closer to nitori and then leans against the lockers, “i don’t really think you need them though.”

nitori hums, nodding, “yeah, but it doesn’t really hurt to keep them, right? so i might as well.” 

he nods too, and then gets a really great idea, “can i have a good luck charm too?”

"i’m sorry momo, but i don’t think luck is transferrable from person to person."

momotarou shakes his head and then points to his lips, “no, i want a good luck kiss,” and like the unashamed kid that he is, he even puckers his lips for nitori. 

nitori sighs, like he can’t believe momotarou just said that, but he looks around the locker room, before grasping both of momotarou’s cheeks in his hands and then kissing him fully on the mouth. 

before nitori pulls away, he whispers, “please win for me.”

9\. umbrella

the first time nitori felt his heart beating, really loudly, for momotarou was on a day when it was raining. nitori had woken up late in the morning and had forgotten to check the weather. the dorms aren’t exactly far, but his clothes would probably be soaking wet by the time he gets there. 

he is sighing, already resigned to his fate, when momotarou pops out of nowhere and hands him his umbrella. nitori takes it dumbly, looks at momotarou’s smiling face, and then stares after momotarou’s running figure in the rain. 

in retrospect, they could have shared the umbrella, but nitori appreciates the sentiment. it more than warms his heart.

10\. clarity

momotarou would describe his roommate as cute, like a little cat, who was cute even when serious. really, really cute. unbelievably cute, sometimes. 

and then one day, momotarou comes home from hanging out with his friends, and nitori-senpai looks up from his homework and—

"glasses???"

nitori-senpai tilts his head to the side, confused and then realizes that he didn’t really wear his glasses much, “oh this? my eye sight’s okay, it’s just that when i have to do reading for class, i have to wear these or else i get a headache.”

"ohhh," momotarou says, hoping that his voice doesn’t have any hint of the fact that he finds nitori so much more attractive with his glasses on. he looks gorgeous with those on what the heck???

what the heck????


End file.
